Sunrise
by Friday's Dusk
Summary: Alternate version of Eclipse. One moment Bella is in a biology lesson in Twilight the next she finds herself in the middle of the newborn attack in Eclipse .
1. Chapter 1 Bella POV

Heya This is a story i started writing a while ago and never really did anything with so i thought it was about time i put it up. Might not make sense to begin with but please stick with me, it is a little random. Hope u like anyways. xxxx

* * *

By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my biology class no longer worried that Edward would be there. Even so as I sat at the desk we were supposed to be sharing, I couldn't help picturing his violent gaze that first day, the seething hatred on his face. I could think of nothing I had done to provoke such a reaction and yet he had seemed to really hate me.

I suddenly realised that Mr. Banner had started speaking and I hastened out of my revive but even as I turned my concentration toward him, his words still sounded distant and oddly muffled. I looked up from the desk and the room swam in front of my eyes, I couldn't get them to focus on anything. I squeezed my eyes shut desperately trying to regain a grip on myself.

Mr. Banner's words continued to get softer to the point where they faded all together. I stood up, hoping to attract someone's attention – as much as I hated anyone knowing when something was wrong clearly now was not the time to be shy, I needed help. There was no sound now from the rest of the class, my sense of hearing seemed to have deserted me.

Then came the rustling of leaves, like the sound of the wind, rushing through the trees. A chill wind on my arms sent a shiver through me. I noticed then that I was suddenly colder; the temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically. Had someone opened a window?

At the same time I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my hand for which I had no explanation. I cautiously opened my eyes, ready to close them again instantly if the odd dizziness should return. What I saw shocked me beyond words.

I was on a rocky plateau, surrounded by a thick dense forest, except for behind me where a range of mountains rose up, towering above me. I was stood with my back pressed against the sheer cliff face. I tried and failed to recognise my surroundings.

Were there any mountains in Forks? I didn't know the area well enough to be sure, but as far as I knew there were a number of miles away.

How had I gotten here? Had I passed out? It seemed the most likely explanation, however I'd fainted before and it had never been like that. Still it was the only option that made sense. I looked around, taking in my surroundings more carefully this time and all speculations were suddenly driven from my mind.

Across from where I was standing, just a few feet away were two people, facing each other. It was with a jolt of fear that I realised I recognised one of them. Even with his back to me, I could tell from the breathtaking bronze shade of his hair, and his graceful stance, that this was Edward Cullen.

* * *

What do u think. Does it make sense? I really hope people kind of worked out what has happened. It becomes clearer in the next chap anyway. pls review and let me know what u think. even if u didn't like xxx


	2. Chapter 2 Bella POV

Heya this is kind of short soz.

Big thanks to twilightchick10101 for being my first reviewer YAY

enjoy.

* * *

Edward Cullen.

I had spent the past few days desperately hoping to see him again and yet unsure and fearful of what would happen when I did. Now all I felt was a blind panic. Once my thoughts were coherent, his presence here brought new, more frightening ideas into my head.

Had he brought me here?

And if he had; then why?

I thought back to my dizzy spell in the biology classroom, no longer sure of how much time had passed since then. It seemed like only moments ago, but it was very possible I had been unconscious for a while.

Did he have something to do with that?

He must have drugged me. The horror that washed over me at this thought was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I knew that Edward didn't like me, the revulsion in his gaze on Monday had been perfectly clear. But did he really hate me this much? To have taken me from school against my will and brought me here.

The real question was what did he plan to do now he had me here?

It gave me a slight relief that I was not totally alone with him. Backing away from him was a woman, with fiery red hair. As I looked at her, she threw an agonised glance at me before returning her gaze to Edward, quickening her pace as she did so.

"**No,"** Edward crooned, his rich velvet voice deeply seductive. **"Stay just a little longer." **

I must not have fully recovered, for it seemed that she was almost flying, as she wheeled around round and darted toward the forest. Edward followed instantly, just as impossibly fast, like a bullet from a gun.

He caught her unprotected back at the edge of the trees and in one fluid motion, brushed his mouth against her neck. And then the fiery tangle of hair was no longer connected to the rest of her body. The shivering orange waves fell to the ground and bounced once before rolling towards the trees.

She was dead.

* * *

I did warn you it was short, but that seemed such a good place to end. Next chap will be up soon so don't worry (I love that I say that when I bet there's no-one even reading this to care lol) pls review xx


	3. Chapter 3 Bella POV

I love this chap, well this and the next one. They were supposed to be justone whole chap but it was way too long so i've had to cut it up.

Anyways hope you like.

* * *

For a moment, logic overruled the shock and fear I should have felt, for teenage boys should not be able to decapitate people with their teeth. I had no time to ponder this impossible feat however as my emotions caught up with me.

He had killed someone.

Was that why I was here? Had he brought me here to kill me as well?

I thought once more of the furious hate filled expression on his face the last time I'd seen him. 'If looks could kill' I'd thought at the time, but surely he couldn't actually want me dead. He didn't even know me.

And yet I had I had just watched him callously murder that poor girl as she tried to run. I glanced over to where he stood, now swiftly dismembering the headless corpse in a cool businesslike manner; detached and unfeeling.

He did not look at me, did not look to where I stood frozen to the cliff face in horror, while he piled up the pale limbs. He paid no attention to me at all, completely focused on his vile task. But I knew when he was finished he would turn to me and I would be just as easily dispatched.

I needed to get away, now, while his attention was elsewhere. But was he distracted enough that he wouldn't see if I moved? He barely seemed to notice me and I had to try. I would not just standing and wait for him to get around to killing me.

Suddenly, without warning, he darted away into the trees. This was my chance! It took me a moment to find my feet and I began to move as fast as I dared – it would be just like me to trip if I tried to hurry and I couldn't afford that – towards the edge of the forest on my right. As I did so, I kept my gaze fixed on the point where he had vanished amongst the dense trees on the other side of the plateau. Before I had taken more than a handful of steps, he re-emerged carrying chunks that were far too easily identifiable as body parts.

Another murder. I knew for sure now that there was no chance I would survive this. He had already killed at least two people and even had he not planned to kill me before, now he had no choice. I had seen far too much and could not be allowed to live.

I would have thought that by now, nothing could surprise me and yet I still jumped as he was followed out of the trees, by an enormous sandy colored wolf, and in it's mouth was a large chunk of flesh – a torso. They added their burden to the pile and Edward pulled a silver cylinder from his pocket and set the remains alight. The odd pair began to search across the rocky expanse of the plateau, occasionally throwing pale chunks into the fire, while I looked on, disgusted.

Finally, they stopped and the wolf settled down, gazing into the fire. Edward took a deep breath and turned to face me. His expression was wary and I guessed I had not been supposed to witness the events of the past few minutes. I must have woken sooner than he had expected.

"**Bella, love?"**

* * *

Yeah so i kinda cut it in an odd place but reading through there really is no good place so w/e. And the next part is going up now anyway so it doesnt make much of a difference. Anyways pls review i still only have 1 it's kind of depressing lol. xxx


	4. Chapter 4 Bella POV

Yeah so this is what was the other half of the last chap but now i've split it up so its a little shorter and easier to read lol

* * *

"**Bella, love?"**

I felt a shock run through me; at the softness of his tone considering the atrocity he had just committed, and the familiar way he said my name. He walked toward me with exaggerated slowness, his hands held up, palms forward as if to show he wasn't armed. He was trying to keep me calm, I realized, to lull me into a false sense of security.

It probably would have worked, I realized in horror, if I had not witnessed the carnage a few moments ago. Had I simply found myself here and not sent he fight, I would have been grateful to see anyone I recognized, even him.

But I had seen and I knew what he would do to me as soon as he got close enough. I also knew that he had no need of any weapons. He would kill me just the same as his previous victim; ripped to pieces with his bare hands.

"**Bella, can you drop the rock please? Carefully. Don't hurt yourself."** He hesitated a few feet from me, his hands still in the air, his eyes still wary, almost fearful.

I glanced down and saw that I was clenching a large, sharp rock in my right hand, and I was suddenly aware that it had been hurting for a while now. I almost did as he said and dropped the rock, but I hesitated at the last moment.

Because it didn't really make sense. After what I had seen him do, it was hardly likely that I could do much damage with a small rock. There was no doubt in my mind that he could have taken it from me himself if he wanted to. At any rate, it didn't pose a threat.

But he seemed reluctant to approach me while I held it and if my crude weapon was enough to make him hesitate then I had no intention of relinquishing it.

So instead I shifted it into my other hand, since the knuckle of the right one seemed to be broken. He frowned at this which confused me again.

What difference did it make? He knew as well as I did that I had no chance of fighting him off. So why the insistence that I drop the rock? Maybe he saw it as an act of defiance, he didn't like anyone else being in control, not that I was in any way.

"**You don't have to be afraid, Bella," **he murmured softly.** "You're safe. I won't hurt you."**

Did he really expect me to believe that? I doubted I would ever be in danger from anything as much as I was from him.

He took a cautious step towards me but stopped when I automatically backed away. I considered running, but I could see the smoking remains of the last person who had tried that and I wasn't about to make the same mistake. Besides which, I had no intention of turning my back on him; he would have to look into my eyes when he killed me.

"**It's going to be all right, Bella. I know you're frightened now, but it's over. No one is going to hurt you. I won't touch you. I won't hurt you."**

He sounded so sincere, so desperate that I almost believed him. Almost. But I knew that if I let my guard down for a second then it would all be over.

"**Why do you keep saying that?"** I asked, wishing that my voice wasn't trembling so; I didn't want him to know how scared I was. I wanted to be brave, to stand up to him. A part of me wanted to get it over with, for him to stop pretending and just kill me. Another part of me desperately wanted to live, wanted to draw this out for as long as I could. I hated that his would be the last face I would ever see. His perfect face, the most beautiful person I had ever seen. How could someone so wonderful be so evil? A demon in the guise of an angel.

He took another small step and I flinched, stopping him in his tracks once more. I saw something flash across his eyes, an emotion I couldn't put a name to, before his face hardened. He glanced over to the wolf sitting by the fire, which was emitting a thick cloud of deep purple smoke. The wolf jumped to its' feet and bounded over to us. I screamed unconsciously and retreated several paces before I could steady my self.

It slowed and looked to Edward and I got the impression there was a silent exchange taking place.

"**I just need to talk to Seth, Bella. I'll be right over here. I won't leave you, I promise."**

He paused, as if waiting for a response, but must have realized he wouldn't get one, as he sighed and the pair of them walked swiftly away from me.

He started addressing the wolf in a hushed tone. Although I wasn't concentrating on the words, some of the conversation drifted over to me, not that it made much sense.

"**Seth, get Jacob up here to talk to her. And for goodness sake tell him to phase back before he gets here. I don't think she can cope with much more right now. Once he's here, would you mind going to the others and explaining the hold up**** and that we'll be along as soon as we can. Then you'll need to get yourself home as fast as you can, I'd rather none of you were out here when **_**they**_** arrive." **

The wolf lowered his head, I assumed he was nodding, then took of into the forest once more. Edward turned to stare at me, his expression carefully concealed.

I wished I had some idea of what was going on, and more importantly how much time I had left. It was hard to believe that these could be my last few minutes in this life.

I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

* * *

I love that so I hope you did too. I tried to preserve as much of the original dialouge as possible. I might do the next chap as this but from Edwards POV. Haven't decided let. Pls let me know what you thought. Even if it's bad. Pls review xxxx


	5. Chapter 3 Edward POV

YAY!!! I'm writing again. Am sooo happy. Have had MAJOR writers block for ages, then today i just sat down and TADA. As promised this is chapter 5 which is just chapter 3 from Edwards POV. I love edwards POV he's so great to write so i hope i've done him justice lol. Anyways, apologises for being so long on the update, i have neglected all my stories recently but hopefully I'm back now. Enjoy.

* * *

As we finished piling up the body parts of the vampire's who had caused us so much anxiety over the past few months, I was terrified of what was going to happen next. Because Bella had seen everything. Ever since she had discovered what I was, I had been plagued by fears that it would be too much for her, that she would finally see me for the monster I really was. Since that very first moment when I admitted my feelings for her, revealed just how deeply infatuated I was with her, I had been expecting it. That it wouldn't be enough. That her love for me wouldn't be enough to overcome the vile nature of what I was.

She had been so excepting of everything; that first day in our meadow, my skin glistening in the sun, when I had confessed how many times I had come close to taking her life. Meeting my family, being pursued by James, her disastrous birthday when the threat had come from inside my own family. My leaving. Our narrow escape in Italy. Even this, an army of vampires, created with the purpose of killing her. So many terrible things had happened to her because of her association with me and with every one I had thought that this, this would be the moment when it was finally too much.

But it had not happened. Just when I thought she couldn't possibly be any more excepting of what I was and what that meant, she went and surprised me again.

But surely not this time. It wasn't possible. Because through all that, she had never seen me at my worst. She had always insisted she didn't care that I was a vampire, but the truth was she had never _seen_ me as a vampire. Not really. I could show her how fast I could move and how strong I was, but since the first moment I realized I loved her I had constantly been suppressing my true nature. That was one of the reasons I wouldn't ever let her see me hunt; besides the obvious fact that I might end up hunting her. Seeing me like that, allowing the predator, the monster inside of me, out in front of her, would finally show me for what I really was. She would see me for real. And this time she would run.

And now it had happened. I'd had no choice. I'd done my best, attempted to lead Victoria off, to fight her out of sight of Bella, but she'd had no intention of losing sight of her target. And so I'd been left with no choice but to deal with her under the watchful gaze of the only person whose opinion mattered.

I took a deep breath, readying myself for her rejection – not that anything could ever really prepare me for that – and turned to face her. She was terrified. I could see her fear, almost etched into her features. How I wished I could have prevented her from witnessing what had just occurred. She was far too innocent to have to see such a thing.

"**Bella, love?"** I made my voice as soft as possible, hoping against hope that hearing my voice would erase some of the terror that seemed to consume her.

She still held the rock she had so foolishly tried to use to distract Victoria and her partner, in her right hand, and at my words she unconsciously clenched both hands into tight fists, so she was now grasping it so tight I was sure it must be hurting her.

She was scared of me. I knew it. I knew that even she could not overlook what had just happened. I had seen fear in her eyes a number of times, too many times, but only once had I been the cause of that fear. That first day in the meadow, when I had so nearly lost control, and somehow I had regained it, my love for her had won out, overpowering every other instinct. And now here we were again, for the second time since we met she understood the danger I presented to her.

It hurt me now even more than it had that first time, because then and so many other times when she should have feared me but somehow didn't, it had been deserved. She had been right to fear me. But now, now when my love for her was impossibly strong, somehow growing stronger everyday even now, when I couldn't possibly bring myself to harm her, now it had returned.

Bella was scared of me.

* * *

Awww poor Eddie lol. The next part shold be up any moment since it's almost done YAY!! I am doing well today. Now please please review. I noticed that a number of people have read this but not left a review -sad face-. So please even if its just one word please please tell me what you think. I don't mind writing so long as there's just one person who enjoys what I've done but it would be nice to hear from some more people. Now i'm gonna be quiet before this AN ends up longer than the actual chap. Toodles xx


	6. Chapter 4 Edward POV

How good am I. Two chaps in the same day, wait, in the same hour or close enough. I'm so proud, but then after like a month of nothing it's about time i got my act together and wrote something. anyways here it is the continuation of the last chap so its chap 4 in edwards POV (its all very confusing even for me and im writing it).

* * *

My instant reaction was to comfort her, but this time I was unsure how. How did I make her feel safe, when I was the one she felt unsafe with?

I began to walk towards her, slower than I had ever moved so as not to scare her. I raised my hands as I did so, open palms facing out, in a gesture of peace.

Again my gaze flickered to the rock, held firmly in her hand, her injured hand I realized. She must be in pain so why did she not get rid of it. Her purpose in having it, to use in some way against the threat was gone.

Or was it? Now it was me she viewed as a threat. Was that why she still clung to the sharp stone? Even with how well she knew my kind, knowing that, had I intended to harm her – something I had though she knew to be impossible – there was nothing she could do to stop me. I had proved that before, ironically, the last time I had stirred that fear in her eyes.

'_As if you could outrun me.'_

'_As if you could fight me off.'_

Of course, it was a typical human reaction. Even completely outmatched, they would always feel better if they had something rather than nothing, some possible glimmer of hope that they could defend themselves.

I stopped just a few feet from her, the distance between us magnified by the absence of the love and adoration normally present in her eyes when she looked at me.

"**Bella, can you drop the rock please? Carefully. Don't hurt yourself." **

She glanced down, seemingly surprised, as if unaware she was still holding it. That made me feel a little better and for a moment she looked to be about to do as I requested. Then I saw hesitation of her face. She deliberated for a long moment then instead of releasing her pitiful weapon, she simply transferred it to her other hand, a flash of pain in her eyes as she moved her right hand.

That confirmed it then. I felt as if I was being crushed into pieces, I doubted that Victoria had felt this much pain when I had pulled her apart moments ago. No physical pain could match my despair. Her clear reluctance to dispose of the rock proved my theory that it was me, rather than simply the horrible situation we were in, that had her frozen in terror.

"**You don't have to be afraid Bella,"** I tried again. **"You're safe. I won't hurt you."**

I could see her disbelief and it sent another wave of agony coursing through me. Instinctively I took a step toward her, but halted when she backed away, her eyes glancing over to gaze at the smoking remains of Victoria.

She looked as if she wanted to run. I held back a bitter laugh. How many times, when all this, us, had started, had I wished she would run, run and never look back, so she might be safe from me. Why did it have to be just when I thought that everything was going to work out that I got my wish? Just when I thought maybe this really would work, that I really would get to keep her forever, that our love was strong enough to overcome anything, she learned to heed my warnings.

"**It's going to be all right, Bella. I know you're frightened now, but it's over. No one is going to hurt you. I won't touch you. I won't hurt you."**

Now I was really desperate. All those times I'd tried and failed to warn her off, make her believe I was dangerous, that she should be frightened. She chose to believe it just as I wanted her to believe the opposite.

"**Why do you keep saying that?"**

My relief that she had spoken, her panic obvious in her voice despite how she tried to hide it, was tempered by her words. She thought I was lying to her. How could she think that I would willingly hurt her? Whatever she had seen, surely she must know how much I loved her. Our love was transcendent, nothing could tear us apart, or so I begun to believe.

I had once thought that we could survive apart, that it would be hard be it was possible. Now I knew the truth. The seven months without her, culminating in my belief she had died, had completely altered my already drastically changed perspective. We could not survive without each other. Even the delectable scent of her blood no longer held me the way it once had. It would always be the single most mouthwatering scent I could ever come across and there would always be the need to be careful, but as I had explained to her only yesterday even the instinct to feed, the strongest instinct for a vampire, paled in comparison to the need to protect her, to keep Bella safe.

I took another small step, wanting so much to hold her in my arms, to show how utterly I could not harm her. But she flinched again and I paused once more. I tried not to let it show just how much this small action affected me. I tried to keep my face composed in a mask of gentle calm, but for an infinitesimal moment the torture of her rejection swallowed me whole.

Up to this moment, Seth had remained by the fire where the two corpses were still burning, paying little attention to our exchange, just feeling rather pleased with himself. Now however he noticed something was amiss and made his way over to us.

_**What'**__**s up? Are you just gonna hang around here all day?**_

But his sudden approach was too much for Bella's already distressed mind. As he neared she let out an involuntary scream and backed away several paces before she froze, as if expecting a negative response to her action.

Her scream disturbed me, I hated to see her so upset, and I hated even more that I was the cause of it.

_**Whoa. Is she alright?**_

Seth hadn't noticed her strained behavior up to now and was taken aback by her reaction to him.

"I just need to talk to Seth, Bella. I'll be right over here. I won't leave you, I promise."

I doubted my words offered much comfort. From what I had seen, the further away I was the happy she would be. I pushed these agonizing thoughts from my mind and strode across to the other side of the clearing, near to the edge of the trees, accompanied by Seth.

_**What's going on? Why did she scream at me? Has something else happened?**_

Seth's mind bombarded me with questions and I noted some of the other wolves had turned their attention to our conversation, since the fight was mostly over.

"I don't know. She won't let me near her. I think – I think she's scared of me."

As I spoke my words got quieter, I hated to admit my fears out loud. I didn't mind so much talking to Seth, compared to the rest of the wolves I was quite fond of him, but I didn't like the audience to my pain that had gathered in his mind.

_**Because of the fight? But you protected her? Bella loves you, right? So surely she understands.**_

His mind was so amazingly uncomplicated, so genuine. It was all so simple. She loved me. And that was all there was too it. He didn't grasp that wasn't always that easy. Even though before today I would have agreed. I'd been slowly getting over my fears; I had begun to believe there was nothing that could come between me and Bella. Even that fact that I was, by comparison, a monster.

I felt one of the listening minds wince at his words and I realized a way to get through to Bella. She was clearly too traumatized to listen to me, but maybe Jacob, her best friend who knew so well, better than I did in some ways, maybe he could talk to her. I hated having to turn to him, to admit for the second time that there was something he could do that I couldn't. But at the very least Bella hadn't seen _him_ rip apart a sadistic vampire. Maybe he could at least convince her to trust me enough for us to get away from here and meet with the rest of my family, where she would be safe. The danger wasn't over yet.

The only problem was, I couldn't see Jacob being too pleased. The last thing he would want to do would be to help me. He would love that Bella's trust in me might have been shaken and he wouldn't do anything that was likely to disadvantage him.

But now wasn't the

* * *

time for our rivalry. I had to hope that the lastest threat, which would be upon us any moment, would make him see sense, that right now it was essential that Bella trust me.

"**Seth, get Jacob up here to talk to her. And for goodness sake tell him to phase back before he gets here. I don't think she can cope with much more right now. Once he's here, would you mind going to the others and explaining the hold up**** and that we'll be along as soon as we can. Then you'll need to get yourself home as fast as you can, I'd rather none of you were out here when **_**they**_** arrive."**

I recalled the vision that Alice had recounted to me via the wolves earlier today. The Volturi. They had eventually decided to deal with the issue of the newborns and the timing couldn't have been worse. Alice had predicted that their arrival would roughly coincide with the end of the fight, which gave us very little time.

None of the leaders were coming, just the guards, but it wouldn't do for me and Bella to be caught away from the rest of our family. Any of the guards might decide to come looking for us if they knew we were alone. Felix had defiantly wanted Bella the last time we had met, and Jane immensely disliked her due to the strange nature of Bella's mind which prevented Jane's vicious gift from hurting her. Either one could choose to seek us out, and I wasn't sure if that was a fight I could win.

_**Jake's on his way**__** now. I'll head over to tell Carlisle.**_

He nodded once and took off into the forest.

**Good luck.**

I heard him call back, as he bounded through the trees away from us. Then he was gone, and for once my head was empty of the thoughts of others. I turned to look at Bella, filled with self-loathing and wishing for the thousandth time that I knew what she was thinking. If only I had some clue of her thoughts, then maybe I would know what to do. As it was, all I could do was wait.

* * *

So next chap jake turns up. i think that will be EPOV again not to sure. and im probs going to do the convo when Seth updates the cullens on the situation for reasons that will become clear later. anyway you know what to do do. REVIEW!! please it helps my sanity. not that i have much left. meh. ciao


End file.
